I Thought Slytherins Couldn't Be Brave
by XAllisonX
Summary: She put her arms around me and looked into my eyes and said 'I thought Slytherins couldn't be brave' 'Oh shut up and kiss me' And she did, like it was the last kiss she'd ever give me. Which it very well could've been.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Battle of Hogwarts

I was scanning the Hufflepuff table for her. It didn't take me very long to spot her because she always caught my eye, even before I knew her. Out of all the Hogwarts students she probably looked the most calm. Definitely not the least dishevelled but calm.

She was wearing her travelling cloak over her hogwarts uniform. One of her knee socks was rolled down and the other one rolled all the way up. Her hair was a mess, more than usual anyway. In hein she looked like a mess, but to me she looked like the prettiest girl in the world.

We locked eyes for a moment, and while I stared into those beautiful, warm, brown eyes a big realization hit me, hard.

This might be the last time I see her. I knew she would stay to fight because of how brave and loyal she is. Even if she liked to deny it. I hadn't even decided if I was going to fight or leave like most of my house would . Would I stay? For her I wou-...

Suddenly Professor McGonagall's sharp voice cut my realization short. I instantly turned my eyes to her.

'…..evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your house and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point.'

'And what if we want to stay and fight?' Ernie Macmillan shouted from the Hufflelpuff table.

Some students applauded.

'If you are of age you may stay.' said Professor McGonagall

'What about our things?' called a Ravenclaw girl.

'We have no time to collect possessions', answered Professor McGonagall. 'The important thing is to get you out of here safely.'

'Where's Professor Snape?' Shouted Millicent Bullstrude a Slytherin in my year. I rolled my eyes, of course she would want to know where he is. She was pretty much his lap dog the entire year sicne he became Head Master. I hoped he would never come back. He was awful.

'He has, to use the common phrase, done a bank.' Replied Professor McGonagall, and a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

I even cracked a smile.

Professor McgGonagall continued to give orders on how to leave Hogwarts safely when a cold and unusually clear voice errupted from every direction of the Great Hall cutting Professor McGonagall short.

'I know that yopu are preparing to fight.' There were screams amongst the students, they clutched each other and looked around for the source of noise.

My eyes drifted to her. She looked eerily calm. She definitley wasn't scared that's for sure. She was biting her lip very hard and looked almost mad.

I mean who could blame her. This annoying, power hungry creep was threatening her entire existence. Hell, I was mad too, I was just good at hiding my emotions a skill she hadn't yet learned nor attempted to use. One of the many things I loved about her.

'Give me Harry Potter,' Said the Dark Lord's voice. ' And none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter , and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight.'

It sounded like a pretty good deal to me, but he was kind of our only hope to defeat Voldemort. So I doubted anyone would want to give him up.

'But hes there! Potters there! Someone grab him!'

Except Pansy Parkinson.

Couldn't this girl think about anyone else except herself at a time like this. Bloody hell.

Then like everyone had been waiting for this moment their entire lifes, the three house moved infront of Harry all looking twardes the slytherin table, or more specifically , Pansy.

'Thank you, Miss Parkinson.' Said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. 'You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your house could follow.'

The realization hit me again, but harder.

I wanted to fight.

I didn't want to be like the rest of my house, deciding that they didn't want to fight for a castle that housed them and tought them everything they know for their own petty reasons.

I looked over at her again, and while everyone else in my house was making their way towards the exit, I made my way over to the Hufflepuff table.

I got there fast because of my long legs. I don't even think anyone noticed, accept her.

She put her arms around me and looked into my eyes and said. 'I thought slytherins coulden't be brave?'

'Oh shut up and kiss me.'

And she did, like it was the last kiss she'd ever give me.

Which it very well could have been.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I feel bad I really should of done introductions in the first chapter but I didn't because I was trying to figure out how to write stories. I think I have a hand on it now so I'm going to do introductions now. My name is Allison (obviously) and I'm co-writing this story with my friend Mary. This is my very first fanfiction so don't go too hard on me. The chapters should get progressivley longer as I go on. Anyways I'll stop boring the 2 people who are actually reading this and give you the second chapter.

* Some characters and plot belong to the queen, J.K Rowling *

Chapter 2: The Potions Homework

September 23rd 1996

'…...And then he said I think you're really pretty.' Megan my bestest friend in the whole world said exitedly.

'Hmm what?' I sputtered. Sometimes I zoned out on Megan's stories. She had a bit of a boring voice and I was a bit of a day dreamer. The two didn't mix well when she told stories.

'You weren't listening were you?' Megan said in a bored tone letting her magazine lazily drop on the floor beside her on the ground of the Hufflepuff common room.

'Uh yeah of course I was' I replied while tucking a piece of my curly blonde hair behind my ear.

'What was I talking about then?'

'That he said that you we're really pretty' I responded a little bit too confidently.

'Who's _He?'_

'Stephen Comfoot?' I answered unsurely.

'EHHHHH! Wrong. Anthony Goldstein.' Megan corrected while also imitating a buzzer noise.

'Dang it' I laughed 'I was close though'

'Kind of but I still hate you for not listening' Megan said jokingly.

'Oh whatever you still love me'

'Sure. How's your potions homework going?' Megan asked finally picking her magazine up off the floor.

'Haven't started it yet, _Mom'_ I answered rolling my eyes.

'Is there a reason why?' questioned Megan 'I noticed that you didn't have your ptions textbook with you when we left class' she continued without looking up from her magazine.

'Well that would've been something I would've wanted to know while I was leaving'

'Why didn't you tell me?' I asked

'Because you never listen to my stories Stella' 'Plus I thought you'd figure it out before there was only ten minutes left until curfew' Megan added while looking at her watch.

'Good thing it's not due until Monday' I said relieved while flipping through a paint colour magazine. I wanted to redecorate my room over Christmas break and I still didn't know what colours I wanted.

'What are you talking about? Its due tomorrow.' Megan said finally looking up from her magazine to look at me with those big hazel eyes that I was really starting to hate right now.

'What?' I jumped up from the common room couch that we were both laying on together.

'I thought you knew' protested Megan.

'If I'd known don't you think I would've remembered my textbook and done my homework' I yelled a bit more quietly so I didn't wake up our entire house.

'You're very forgetful and like to procastinate, I couldn't tell'

'I'm going to fucking kill you Megan Jones' I whisper yelled while I through on my slippers and started for the Hufflepuff common room exit.

'You better hurry up! You only have 5 minutes until curfew' Megan yelled back, half chuckling.

'Dumbass' Megan whispered to herself, once she thought I was out of hearing reach.

'I heard you' I shouted as I slammed the door.

'God I fucking hate her' I whispered while half jogging and half trippering over my slippers.

These shoes were definitely not made for running.

I was just reaching theh bottom of the staircase leading to the dungeons when I saw her.

That stupid ass cat, .

So as any sane person who was out after curfew in Hogwarts I bolted into the first classroom I could see to hide.

I had just reached the door and was about to come to a stop when the door opened by itself and I rain straight into something, or more like someone.

'Um I'm pretty sure its Beaux _bat_ ons not Beaux _but_ ons.' argued Aaron Burgundy.

'No,no,no its Beaux _but_ ons Aaron.' 'And if you were wondering how I knew this, its because I hung out with one of those smoking hot girls from there who would not stop talikg about it' replied Alexander. 'It's not like you would know anyway, I didn't see any of them hanging out with _you.'_

'Oh shut your ugly, stupid mouth before I-'

'Okay guys that's enough' I said cutting off the two best friends argument before it escalated.

How they were friends anyway was beyond me. These two argued about the stupidest things about 10 times a day. They were like an old married couple.

'Whatever I'm heading up to bed now, I'm tired' yawned Alexander as he started walking to the Slytherin common room.

'Same I have a Transfiguration test tomorrow and if I don't pass my mom will beat my ass.' agreed Aaron.

'You coming Dalen?' Alexander asked.

'Nah I'm going to go read for a while, but you guys can head up' I responded a bit anxiously. I just wanted to sit in a comfortable chair away from their arguing and Draco Malfoy's annoying hauty voice acting like he owned Hogwarts itself.

Although ever since we got back from summer holidays he'd been acting a bit weird. I mean I definitely wasn't complaining. Maybe I could actually start reading in the common room without his annoying rants, while everyone else listened like he was some sort of god.

I doubt I would actually start reading there anyway. I hated everyone there and the less time around them the better.

While the only two people I could actually kind of tolerate in my house headed to bed, I headed to the spare classroom near the potions room to continue my book.

I reached my favourite place in all of Hogwarts and I started to ponder why exactly I was placed in Slytherin. I fit every description of Ravenclaw but for some unknown reason I was placed in Slytherin.

I get that my entire pureblood family was placed in Slytherin but ever since I first found out about the houses I became very partial to Ravenclaw.

I still haven't really gotten over the dissapointment of hearing the sorting hat call Slytherin.

Finally I decided that I wanted to read my book and stop debating all of my life choices.

It seemed like I'd only been there for 10 maybe 15 minutes. But in reality it had been 2 hours.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit' I whispered 'Its past curfew and is probably lurking around and he always seems to know that I'm in here and sends that stupid cat'

'Okay calm down Dalen.' 'Maybe next time don't spend an hour contempulating stupid things'

I checked my watch. It's only 2 minutes past curfew I can easily sneak up without anyone noticing.

I calmly walked to the door and proceeded to open it, when I was flown backwards by something coming through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello beautiful people. I just watched Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and I'm literally obsessed. Newt is so precious. Anyway here is the third chapter. I think it's a bit longer than the second chapter, but I really don't know. Hope ya guys like it.

* Some characters and plot belong to the queen, J.K Rowling *

Chapter 3: Questions From Random Girls

23/9/96

Suddenly there was a girl on top of me.

It was like I fell right into a bad muggle teen movie that Aaron, Alexander and me used to watch when we were bored in 4th year.

"Uh-uh sorry" she stuttered while attempting to get up. I followed her lead.

Right as we had just gotten up she slipped on one of her pink fluffy slippers and almost tackled me down again. Luckily I was there to to catch her before that happened.

"Thanks" she said

I finally got to get a good look at the girl who tackled me. She was short, if I had to guess about 5'3. Her hair was blonde, very curly and falling out of a messy bun. She also had on sheep pajamas. And her eyes were a pretty brown colour.

"Uh, no problem" I said awkwardly as I let her stand up on her own.

"My names Stella" she said holding up her hand for me to shake.

Her hands we're very delicate. She had painted her nails a bright yellow, an odd contrast for her porcelin skin.

"I'm Dalen"I finally answered, after looking at her hands for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"That's a nice name" she commented while looking around the old abandoned classroom that I had stumbled upon last year.

"Do you come here often?" she asked while making herself comfortable in one of the old leather chairs.

"Pretty much everyday, unless I have homework then I go to the library."

"How did you find this wonderful place?" she questioned while sliding her finger across one of the dust-infested side tables.

"Hey it's pretty nice in here. I happen to find it quite cozy" I defended.

"Whatever you say" she smiled.

Her smile was nice.

"You didn't answer my question" Stella said while fixing her messy bun, that had come out when we fell into each other.

"I didn't know I was obligated to answer questions from random girls who tackle me" I replied smoothly.

She laughed.

"Alright, well why don't you ask me a question to make up for the 2 qusetions I asked you."Stella offered.

"Sure" I replied "Why were you sprinting into an abandoned classroom after curfew?" I asked.

"Well, I forgot my potions textbook in the potions classroom and my dumbass friend didn't bother to tell me until curfew had begun. I obviously didn't want anymore shit from Snape than ii already got, so I ran down here to get it; until I saw Mrs. Norris, where I then proceeded to sprint into this classroom tackling you in the process." she replied.

"Interesting" I commented. "You've had quite a night I suppose"

"You could definitely say that again" she laughed.

I smiled. Her laugh was really cute and almost contagious. I wasn't much of a "falling on the floor with laughter" kind of person. You were lucky if you could make me smile. Only a few people have done it. These people inclue; Aaron,Alexander, Draco when he fell off a chair and I guess Stella now.

"Yeah Snape is an asshole" I commented "Good thing we have Professor Slughorn this year"

"Tell me about it" she murmered "One time I was getting up to ask my friend Susan for some extra goosegrass for the potion we were making, and he took 20 points away from my house for "disturbing the other students, can you believe that?" Stella ranted.

"I know" I replied "I have no idea what's up his ass but I hope someone takes it out for him before he burns down the school" I agreed.

"You're funny" she commented, and not in a sarcastic manner like Draco usually does when I make a remark during one of his "speeches".

"Thanks?" I said unsurely.

"No I'm serious. I only know one other pesron who can make me laugh like you do, and it's my dumbass friend named Megan"

"You do talk very highly of her" I smirked.

"She's an amazing person with a small brain" Stella replied.

Soon enough we were talking about books, interests, teachers (specifically Snape) and school.

Before I knew it it was 1 am and Stella was dozing off in one of those comfortable leather chairs we were sitting in.

"Hey" I whispered "Get up" I said moving out of my chair and gently tapping her arm.

"Mmm" she grunted, immediatley openning her eyes.

"Shit. It's like 4 am or something, right?" she asked.

"Close. 1 am" I replied.

"Thats not close at all"

"I know I just wanted to make you feel better" I smirked.

"Ha ha" replied Stella sarcastically.

"Either way we should probably go" I said

"Yeah... yeah we should" she agreed.

I think she was still half asleep.

"Well it was nice meeting you Stella" I said politely like my grandmother taught me.

"You too Dalen" she smiled.

"You should sneak up first so Filch find both of us if we're caught" I suggested.

"Good idea"

"Goodbye then" she said once she was at the door.

"Goodbye" I replied.

And she was gone.

I sucessfully made it back to the Hufflepuff common room, and tip toed up to my dorm room that I shared with my 3 best friends; Megan Jones, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot.

"You were out for a while" Megan commented while pretending to read a book, which she was holding upside down. She had also thrown on Hannah's reading glasses. I could tell that she was pretending to be a strict mother waiting for her child to come home after a party. She wasn't doing a very good job.

"I didn't know you could read upside down!" I said in a fake surprised voice.

Megan rolled her eyes while turning the book around. "I hope you got your textbook then, Stella" replied Megan. "I stayed up until 1 am to make that joke and it was ruined because it took you like 3 hours to get a textbook and I was tired so I grabbed the book upside down."

"Shit. I forgot my textbook" I thought. "Of course I did Megan, I'm not stupid" I lied.

I guess I'll just have to grab it during my free period.

Megan was half asleep already and probably didn't listen to my lie. So being the Hufflepuff that I am, I grabbed my book that she was pretending to read and put Susan's reading glasses back in their case.

"Thanks foro staying up for me, Meg" I whispered. She tried to pull it off as a joke but I knew she was worried that I got caught and stayed up for me for that reason. Even though me and her liked to complain about being Hufflepuffs because of how underrated and nice they were, we were definitely Hufflepuffs.

"Night Stell" Megan murmered. And the next thing I heard were soft snores.

I shut off her sidetable light and climbed into bed.

I fell asleep with thoughts about a tall, sarcastic boy with dark hair.


End file.
